


A Little Bit of Lovin'

by Forking_Clowns



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Leg shaving, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forking_Clowns/pseuds/Forking_Clowns
Summary: Chakotay gives Kathryn a helping hand in the bathtub.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Little Bit of Lovin'

Chakotay rolled his neck as the doors to his quarters opened. He peeled off his uniform jacket and draped it across the back of a chair as he called, “Kathryn?” He listened for her response and instead heard soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. “Kathryn?” He called softly, entering the bathroom. 

He saw her sitting in the bathtub, face buried in her hands, shoulders shaking. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?”

She shook her head and looked at him. “No… no, everything is not okay.”

His heart jumped into his throat and suddenly he felt light-headed. He rushed towards her. “We need to get you to sickbay.” He dropped down beside the bath.

“What? No?”

“Kathryn, the baby- “ 

“The baby’s fine!” She snapped.

“Oh, thank God,” he breathed out, dropping his head against the side of the bathtub. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I can’t…” she hiccupped, “I can’t shave my legs,” she wailed, throwing her head back.

He burst out laughing. “Is that all?”

“ _Is that all?_ IS THAT ALL?!” She growled, glaring at him. “This is all your fault!” She poked him pointedly in the chest.

“How’s it my fault?” He tried to hold back his laughter.

“You did this to me!” The sound that came out of her mouth was almost demonic as she aimed to her swollen belly.

“If I remember correctly, you were there, too, and were very eag-“ He stopped when he felt a wave of water against his face. “ _Kathryn_ ,” he gasped, wiping the water away. 

All of a sudden, she started laughing and he couldn’t help but join in. 

She reached out a wet hand and cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry, love.”

He leaned in and kissed her. “Would you like me to shave your legs?” 

Kathryn gave him a shy smile and nodded her head. He kissed her again, picked up the razor and got to work.

“I love you,” Kathryn softly murmured as she brushed her hand through his hair.

“I should hope so,” he teased, waving the razor.

℘


End file.
